Rend-le moi
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 100] C'est un ordre qu'il adresse à l'IA. Trois petits mots qui cachent une vérité bien trop pressante. Parce que Mathieu veut le revoir, peu importe qu'il soit mort maintenant. [léger Patron/Mathieu]


_Ne faites pas les surpris. Quand on tend une perche comme celle-là, Mathieu Sommet, je ne peux que la saisir._

 _J'ai la flemme de faire une intro travaillée parce que j'ai un OS à peaufiner pour demain (les vrais savent °^°) et que je tombe un peu de fatigue, mais sachez que des OS basés sur ce SLG-là (HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII L'INSTANT PANDA JE BUBULLE), il risque d'y en avoir pleins d'autres. Oh que oui. *-*_

 ** _Disclaimer : Mathieu et son émission ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages._**

 _Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review, au nom de l'église du bon du bien._

* * *

 **« Ça ne sera pas facile de le faire revenir ; il a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. »**

Mathieu a beau répondre de manière nonchalante et un poil pince-sans-rire, il est forcé d'admettre en son for intérieur que la déclaration de l'IA fait naître une certaine angoisse au fond de lui.

Changé ?

Comment ça, _changé_?

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions : Jeanne le transfère déjà. C'est bizarre, quand même la téléportation. Surtout mentale.

Et quand on est censé être mort.

Quand il arrive, il se réceptionne sur un carrelage ciré : tout est propre, la maison est jolie, les murs sont blancs.

C'est beaucoup trop _pur_ , pense-t-il en observant la silhouette face à lui.

Une chemise noire, un corps comme le sien, pas de doutes. C'est bien _lui_. Il l'observe, un brin intrigué. Il semble occupé à couper quelque chose en rondelle. Connaissant le personnage, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que la chose en question est de forme phallique – avant de se donner une baffe mentale remarquablement méritée pour cette divergence.

Mais encore une fois, le doute l'agresse beaucoup trop. Il a l'impression qu'une brique lui tombe sur la tête, quand, d'un air bien trop ressemblant à l'une des anciennes personnalités, il demande à une certaine « Chérie » – _chérie ?!_ – de descendre manger, d'un ton haut et bien trop différent de celui de la voix rauque qu'il lui connaît. Il sert des verres, puis, il se retourne.

En un instant, leurs yeux semblables se croisent, et Mathieu a l'impression qu'une multitude de données l'assaillent en même temps : il voit une lueur de peur, du regret, de l'appréhension, mais surtout, quatre petits mots, qui finissent par franchir ses lèvres tremblantes.

— Oh non, pas toi !

Ce timbre… Le vidéaste a envie de l'étriper ; il verrait presque une cravate familière sur la chemise sombre, et cette vision l'achève un peu plus. Il répond presque du tac-au-tac :

— Tu m'as manqué, aussi.

Beaucoup trop de sous-entendus dans cette phrase. Beaucoup trop de vérité, aussi.

— Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle t'entende !

— Qui ça, « elle » ?!

Deuxième brique fracassant son crâne. La peur s'infiltre dans ses veines, et un tic agite nerveusement sa main droite.

— Ma femme ! s'explique l'homme comme si c'était évident.

— Quoi ?! T'es marié ?!

Dire que la surprise le terrasse est un euphémisme. Mathieu sent une panique irrémédiable s'emparer de son esprit pour le parasiter, et une jalousie presque malsaine en découle, inexorablement, alors que l'autre continue d'un ton précautionneux et toujours terriblement pompeux :

— Oui ! Et l'heureux papa d'une petite fille ! ajoute-t-il en esquissant un sourire – nom de dieu, il en a presque envie de _vomir_. Tu la verrais, un vrai visage d'ange !

— C'est une _blague_ ?

Oh, au fond de lui, il sait très bien que c'est la vérité. Jeanne le lui avait dit, après tout. Mais un déni possessif, venimeux, le rend incapable d'accepter cette vérité inadmissible.

Un homme, dans une cuisine, qu'il aurait autrefois appelé le Patron, déblatérait des activités infantiles, le sourire aux lèvres, sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Et cela le _dégoûte_.

— Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ! Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné chez toi ?!

Aussitôt, la réponse fuse, tranchante et dure malgré cette surface lisse et polie :

— Le problème, Mathieu, c'est toi. Tu as toujours eu une mauvaise influence sur moi. Tu es _toxique_. Quand je me suis séparé de toi, j'ai retrouvé goût à la vie, et aux choses simples.

Il a besoin de s'appuyer sur les chambranles de l'entrée, tant il en est abasourdi. Lui, _toxique_ ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!

— Là, je sais plus quoi dire…

C'est vrai, mais en même temps, terriblement faux. La petite voix dans sa tête hurle comme un dément, hurle que ce n'est pas normal, que quelque chose ne va pas.

— Ne dis rien, juste, vas-t-en, s'il te plaît, continue l'ancien criminel en tendant la main d'un air dramatique – sérieusement, _dramatique_ ?!

La femme – il la déteste déjà – dit quelque chose, le coupant dans son élan, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

— Tu vois, Mathieu, je suis très heureux. C'est terminé les bêtises, il serait peut-être temps pour toi aussi de tourner la page.

Et la petite voix hurle, elle hurle sans arrêt. _Mensonges, mensonges !_

— Mais je peux pas continuer sans toi, je vais perdre tout mon public féminin !

Il cache son désarroi sous une blague, parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire, au fond. Tout cacher et laisser le sous-texte.

— Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Ça fait cinq ans qu'on fait ton émission pourrie : on a fait toutes les vidéos, toutes les vannes, on a été enfermé dans un asile, on a même pris une balle dans la tête à cause de tes conneries ! Et aujourd'hui-

Il est coupé à nouveau par cette femme sans visage, si exécrable que Mathieu a envie de prendre le couteau de cuisine et se précipiter à l'étage. Mais il a _vu_ , pendant son discours.

Il a vu l'étincelle qu'il connait si bien au fond de ce masque si bien tenu. Et il la voit d'avantage quand il perd le contrôle sur sa voix pour continuer sa litanie :

— Et aujourd'hui, quand on est affranchi de ton contrôle, tu reviens comme une fleur demander à ce qu'on remette le couvert ?! Grandis un peu, _gamin_.

En entendant ce mot, Mathieu _sait_.

Et Mathieu sourit, parce qu'il a _gagné_.

Parce qu'il aura beau garder ce masque de marbre, la grognasse ne pourra pas lui voler sa personnalité, encore moins celle-là. Parce que le brasier n'est pas éteint, au fin fond de son esprit dérangé qui lui appartient.

Et quand, plus tard, la maison craque sous les flammes et que les hurlements à glacer le sang résonnent, quand Jeanne les retransporte à la maison, Mathieu sourit.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, à la fin de l'émission, le criminel lui lance un sourire dévergondé. Une main baladeuse s'égare sur son jean alors qu'il passe à côté de lui, entraînant un soupir exaspéré de sa part.

Mais au fond, ça ne fait que le rassurer, sur quelque chose qu'il savait dès le moment où le mot habituel avait franchi ses lèvres, et où ses yeux s'étaient connectés aux siens.

Le Patron est de retour.


End file.
